PLan Spaggetti
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: Kai y Takao estan encerrados en la oscuridad de un armario... en esto surgen ciertas situaciones  que llevan a Kai a considerar  su relacion con Dios antes de que el dueño del armario los descubra ::Kai&Takao::]...es un finc muy corto yaoi
1. Plan Espaggetti

**Genero:** general

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (ya sabrán que significa no sean)

**Disclaimer:** Apoco y me creen si les digo que Beyblade es mío y me pagan por hacer esto ¬¬

**Summary:** Kai busca la manera de tener tiempo a solas con Takao pero tiene que vencer a un sobre protector hermano y aprender a cocinar además de intentar no quemar nada

* * *

**- P**_l_**a**_n_**S**_p_**a**_g_**g**_e_**t**_i _-

El espeso celeste cielo es adornado por enormes nubes blancas, que parecen hechas de algodón, recorren el basto firmamento en un lento andar dejándose colorear de vez en cuando por el astro rey, junto con algunas palomas, quienes libres surcan los aires en armoniosos movimientos con sus alas, mientras el dominante sol, tendido en el medio del infinito celestial, arroja una lluvia dorada de calurosos rayos de su luz a toda la ciudad, sin embargo algunos de esos fulgurantes rayos se ven obstruidos por un tenue y conspiradora capa de humo gris.

El telón gris dimana de una vieja ventana junto a la escalera contra incendios de un pequeño apartamento ubicado en la parte céntrica de la ciudad, el pardo humear escapa con gran afluencia del lugar, además puede oírse toser a alguien, al rato una mano emerge de entre toda esa espeses grisácea moviéndose continuamente con tal de abanicar un poco de aire, pronto se asoma un cabeza, es un muchacho de cabellos color azabache con una banda roja atada a la cabeza, quien, alejándose de la ventana en cuestión, tose un poco en intenta atraer el oxigeno a sus pulmones en tanto grita el nombre de alguien que todavía parece estar ahí dentro, por su vestimenta la cual aparentemente era blanca como la de un cocinero se exhiben manchas de quemaduras, en el delantal otras manchas de cocina y algunas de sospechoso color gris pardusco, unos minutos después y surge otro muchacho de entre la nube fuliginosa, con cabellos grisáceos y extrañas marcas en la cara.

- Kai... cof cof... te encuentras bien?? - pregunto preocupado el ojiambarino estrechándole una mano para ayudarlo a salir, luego toma asiento en uno de los escalones de metal que están adheridos a la edificación, el otro muchacho sin embargo solo hace un ademán con la cabeza, sin responder verbalmente la pregunta, pero confirmando que se encuentra bien - Te dije que dejaras la salsa a fuego lento... ¡¡solo por veinte minutos¡¡

-... - el ojirubí solo cerro sus ojos ignorando al chino, mantuvo el silencio por algunos minutos sabiendo que el muchacho querría un respuesta, descanso su cuerpo contra la pared, cruzo sus brazos tomando una pose de que-me-importa y dijo- ...lo hice a fuego lento

- PERO POR CASI DOS HORAS¡¡¡... - grito enfadado levantándose de las escaleras totalmente enervado, por lo peculiar el chico era muy conservador y paciente pero el "pequeño" incidente había acabado con su limite de tolerancia - sabes...- comento aun sin recuperar del todo su compostura sacudiéndose parte del anteriormente impoluto delantal sin mirar a su compañero - ...cuando me dijiste que eras malo en la cocina, pense que solo estabas exagerando, pero ahora lo se... no eres malo – declaro pero esta ves volteo para mirarlo con la más fieras de sus ambarinas miradas hacia él - ERES PESIMO¡¡¡

**-+¨+¨+¨+-**

En la casa de los Kinomiya se oyen gritos por doquier, dignos del hogar, al ser habitado por cierto hijo del dragón de piel atezada quien no es muy bueno controlando su lengua ni mucho menos el sonido de su voz. Se perciben sus pasos por el piso de madera de un lado a otro, recorriendo todo el lugar, yendo y viniendo desde un punto de la enorme casa hasta el otro punto, a pesar de tener los pies cubiertos solamente por sus medias blancas lograba armar un gran escándalo en su transitar.

-RAY¡¡... donde estas??... puedes correr pero no esconderte¡¡¡ - vociferaba el peliazul, buscando al ojiambarino, prestaba atención a cualquier señal de movimiento que revelase la ubicación desconocida del chico, volteando cada vez que oía algo raro constatando que no era nada, repitió la misma acción unas tres veces pues creía que alguien estaba detrás suyo siguiendolo, oía pasos, los cuales eran suyos, pero ya que, esas cosas suelen suceder, miro hacia el patio trasero, no estaba ahí, volvió a uno de los corredores, tampoco, reviso cada cuarto, armario, árbol, planta, roca, cualquier lugar en el que el occidental pudiese esconderse, pero aun así no lo encontraba, ninguna señal del chino.

Fue hasta el dojo donde se hallaba Maxie, quien sentado lo observaba con una gota en la cabeza, al verlo remover algunas cortinas asaltándolas como si ellas ocultaran a su amigo pero sin poder hallarlo, trataba con todo su autodominio de no reírse y levantar sospechas por parte de su compañero puesto que este ignoraba que se encontraba ahí, pero justo en ese momento Takao reparo en la presencia del güerito en la habitación por lo que se acerco a él sigilosamente estudiándolo, afilo su mirada enfrentando al pecoso y lo miró unos segundos que al parecer del rubio fueron interminables pues estaba alterándolo... algo... hasta que se digno a hablar

- Has visto a Ray?? – interrogó sin quitarle el ojo de en cima

- Nop – respondió el ojiazul sonriendo nerviosamente, sin embargo podía ver esa fracción de duda en la azulina mirada de su moreno amigo, este retrocedió unos pasos sin perderlo de vista y salió, de vuelta al corredor.

Aun preguntándose en donde demonios se encontraba el pelinegro fue hasta la parte delantera de la casa hallando a Kai, quien tal parece estaba practicando con su blade, pues lo hacia correr y derribar algunas latas de aluminio en el proceso, algunas de ellas hasta incluso quedaban partidas por la mitad haciendo ver el poderoso ataque, típica practica del tatuado para mejorar la agilidad en los movimientos de Dranzer, se detuvo un momento viéndolo ejercitarse y no pudo evitar encontrar una nueva manera de fastidiar al bicolor, suponiendo que este no lo había visto aun.

Retrocedió unos pasos con discretos movimientos para no delatarse, ocultó su cuerpo detrás de una de las paredes de madera, vigiló por un momento al muchacho verificando que ciertamente no lo vio, tomo aire, reunió toda la fuerza posible y se preparo para correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo sin que este lo notara, espero unos segundos para estar listo, contó hasta tres y en cuclillas cruzo los más rápido que, correr de esa forma le permitiese, hasta otro lado refugiándose en la otra pared de madera, apoyo su espalda contra ella, como si fuera un espía en una misión de alto riesgo, agitado por el esfuerzo, la simple ideas de poder tomar desprevenido a Kai ya lo emocionaba, asomo la cabeza un poco para ver, nada el bicolor seguían inmerso en su trabajo, ahora estaba en perfecta posición, justo detrás de su antiguo capitán de equipo, bajó al suelo abandonando la superficie de madera sin importarle que sus medias se mancharan por el contacto con la tierra, detuvo su respiración para no descubrirse a si mismo, una sonrisa ensanchada de oreja a oreja adornaba su juvenil rostro previendo que su broma saliera a la perfección, acumulo una gran cantidad de aire por la boca y...

- Ni siquiera lo pienses - sonó esa voz de forma autoritaria, la advertencia de malos presagios por parte del mayor y sin siquiera mirarlo, por lo que el japonés libero todo el aire contenido es sus pulmones completamente desanimado por su broma fallida

- Siempre alerta... no? Kai...– opto por decir, pues no era la primera vez que lo intentaba ni tampoco la ultima y claro tampoco era la primera vez que fallaba, plantándose frente al ruso con una de sus peculiares sonrisas rascándose la cabeza espero un contestación, sin embargo el "Rey del Hielo" no respondió o dio muestras de sentirse halagado o algo-...y.. Que haces?.. practicas... eh??- continuo intentando hacer hablar al mayor, misión que "normalmente" se atribuía y en la cual "normalmente"... todas las veces... fallaba.

- ... – desde el punto de vista Hiwatari, hay cosas que no necesitan ser dichas cuando son obvias, y el hecho de que estuviese entrenando es una de ellas, por lo que solo hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, mantener el silencio, no obstante, el peliazul no se molesto por la forma de actuar del bicolor pues lo usual es que hiciera eso, prestar más atención a Dranzer que a él, sin embargo el ojicielo tenía un as bajo la manga, algo que hacia que Kai le prestara toda la atención del mundo y eso era... fastidiarlo... otra vez, pues el pelitormenta sabía que la única forma de que el ruso advirtiera su presencia, es que ya haya estado prestando atención desde que lo vio llegar por el pasillo, lo que quiere decir, estaba más concentrado en los movimientos del dragoncito que en su propio entrenamiento.

- Pues... - comenzó, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda moviéndose con la punta de los pies para que lo impulsaran un poco de atrás hacia delante y la infaltable sonrisa traviesa -... puedes practicar todo lo que quieras...- callo un segundo observando al ruso quien seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente - ... pero aun así no eres el mejor - y como quien dice..."touche", el blade se dirigió a un gran velocidad para ser atrapado por la pálida mano su dueño, quien lentamente volteo a mirar al pelitormenta de forma inexpresiva, pues toooodo el mundo sabe cuanto molesta a Kai que le restrieguen en la cara el hecho de que aun no pudo vencer a Takao, el propiamente dicho, "Campeón Mundial"

El mayor solo miro al chico sin decir nada, observo su beyblade por un momento, lo metio en un de sus bolsillos y luego una media sonrisa curvo sus labios, viva muestra de que el apocalipsis dio inicio, un Hiwatari nunca sonrie amenos que hallara algo a su favor, Takao sabia eso, años de experiencia y el hecho de que no esa no era la reacción que esperaba

- Hnp... ¿Y quien lo es? - se aproximo pausadamente aun con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y según el "Diccionario Hiwatari" cuando ellos ríen es por que nada bueno tiene en mente.

- Yo - afirmo Takao con toda la superioridad y un gesto presuntuoso, tratando de mantener o fingir aplomo que esa "linda" sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero había hecho desaparecer por completo

- ... tu que?? - la sonrisa seguía ahí, intangible e inmutable, mientras el rostro blanquecino del muchacho lo confrontaba acercándose a él, como retándolo a responder.

- Pues... soy el mejor... haciéndolo - aclaro el nipón refiriéndose al juego, sonrío de forma nerviosa, confundido por el reciente comportamiento del ojicarmín, estaba sudando y bien sabia por que razón, ese repentino cambio de actitud no le presagiaba nada bueno, al menos para él

- ... "haciéndolo"? - repitió, dando el trasfondo de la cuestión y en un rápido movimiento tomo una de las manos del moreno, apresándolo por la muñeca - "haciendo" que? - inquirió demandante en tanto su mueca se ensanchaba. Takao no respondió intentando asimilar lo que estaba insinuándole el bicolor, mientras un tinte rojizo recorría sus mejillas por la peligrosa cercanía de Kai hacia su persona.

- J-Jugando - contesto mirando las orbes carmines que tenia enfrente suyo, tan ardientes como el mismo infierno que parecían quemarle el interior

- Enserio?... - susurro cerca suyo, no noto el momento en el que sus rostros se habían aproximado tanto hasta que el bicolor dijo eso cerca de su oído derecho, luego retrocedió un poco para que pudieran verse y de nuevo fue acercándose más lentamente hacia su boca -... yo también soy bueno jugando... deja que te lo muestre - murmuro, su aliento rozaba contra los labios entreabiertos del nipon mientras entrecerraba sus ojos esperando el contacto cuando... un aroma surco el aire

- Hueles eso¡¡? - pregunto el pelitormenta apartándose de golpe al percibir cierto aroma en el ambiente, Kai casi se cae de la frustración... un olor??... un olor??¡¡¡, el tatuado ya estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo en su idioma natal al maldito aroma interruptor de besos - es Ray¡¡¡... RAY¡¡ - grito emocionado soltándose del agarre del mayor para ir en busca del muchacho, abandonándolo por completo y dejándolo con las ganas.

Kai se cruzo de brazos cerro sus ojos, manteniéndose en el lugar por un momento, meditando, buscando alguna solución para este reciente problema, pues no era la primera vez que sucedía y si seguía así tampoco sería la ultima, debía de resolver esto lo más pronto posible puesto que ya estaba hartándose, cada vez que iba a hacer algo con Takao este se iba o alguien venía, con lo que le costaba estar a solas con él conociendo a su sobre protector hermano, ahora tenia que sucederle esto, soltó un largo suspiro, negando con su cabeza no podía creer las cosas a las que llegaba por tener un momento de intimidad con su chico.

Sus pasos se dirigieron pesadamente por uno de los pasillos de la casa, estaba fastidiado y eso era algo que se le notaba en la mirada, capaz de asesinar a quien se le plantara en frente, paso por el dojo, en el que esperaba encontrar a alguien pero estaba vacío, retrocedió a la expectativa escuchar algo que le indicara donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, entonces recordó que Takao había dicho haber percibido cierto aroma, por lo que supuso debería estar en la cocina junto con el maldito aroma y la persona quien lo provoco, fue directamente hacia ahí, desde cierta distancia ya podía oír murmullos provenientes del lugar

- ... no toques¡¡¡ - PASS¡¡¡ se escucho un sonido, un golpe, cuando se asomo a la puerta que daba a la cocina pudo ver a Takao sobándose la mano y a Heero autoritario con una espátula apuntado en dirección al niño vestido con un delantal de cocinera de color celeste - espera a que este listo - sentencio el mayor de los Kinomiya.

- Solo quería probar, huele muy bien - contesto el ojiazul refugiándose detrás de Max, quien alzaba las manos en señal de rendición ante el "peligroso" objeto ahora apuntado hacia él, mientras tanto Ray atendía que el pollo no se quemara sin darle mucha importancia a lo acontecido pues después de convivir con esos dos hermanos había aprendido que en situaciones como esa era mejor no meter la cuchara, por lo que solo se limitaba a ayudar en preparar el almuerzo

- Vaya... Kai, cuando Takao vino corriendo pense que algo malo te sucedió - sonrío el peligris dejando de lado un poco sus quehaceres, Ray los miro de reojo sin desatender sus labores, ya que bien consciente era de a que iba esa conversación - pero viendo que solo esta aquí para husmear en la comida - amenazo de nuevo apuntando al moreno, cambio su rostro a serio por un momento para luego volverse hacia él y sonreírle satisfecho - "supongo" que no sucedió nada

- ... -

Ambos se observaron uno al otro manteniendo esa ya habitual "pequeña" guerra de miradas.

Así que había sido él, ya debió suponerlo, Heero nunca estuvo del todo contento por la relación amorosa que mantenía con su hermanito, por lo que siempre, como si fuera una piedra en el zapato, encontraba la manera de frustrar cualquier plan que tuviese para pasar tiempo con su dragoncito

Pollo asado con arroz esa era la comida que estaba preparando, maldito manipulador, esa era una de las muchas comidas preferidas del pelitormenta, lo más seguro es que los vio juntos ...SOLOS.. en el patio delantero y no se equivoco en que intentaría algo, por lo que tampoco escatimo esfuerzos en arruinarle el plan, que mejor cosa que preparar la comida favorita de su niño para atraer la atención de este y dejarlo a él plantado refunfuñando incoherencias

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder a la derrota hasta que Heero desvío la vista dándole otro golpe a el menor en la mano con la espátula de madera por querer tocar fracasadamente el pollo por segunda vez

- Suficiente¡¡... ve a ordenar la mesa con tus amigos, estará listo en unos minutos - ordeno despachándolo, Max fue para prepararla mientras Takao recogía los cubiertos que fueran necesarios de la cocina para llevarlos a la mesa, en tanto Kai se mantenía recostando en el marco de la puerta muy "ocupado" siguiendo cada movimiento del chico.

- Oye¡¡... tu también podrías ayudar - requirió el muchachito entregándole al tatuado una pila de platos limpios - vamos a ponerlos en la mesa

- No... - otra vez él -... Kai va ayudarme a preparar la ensalada - cortando algunas verduras dijo el ojirojo a su hermano, pero el moreno hizo un gesto de querer reclamar algo cuando su consanguíneo volteo y entonces guardo silencio, intuía que no rea bueno contradecirlo o se metería en problemas, así como también el ojicarmín sabía lo que significaba el quedarse a solas con el Kinomiya

- Genial - murmuro por lo bajo cuando el pelitormenta salió de la habitación, tocándose las sienes con ambas manos, advirtiendo el seguro y repetitivo discursito con el final de "no lo lograras en tanto yo este aquí"

- Ray... ve si Max y Takao necesitan ayuda - como si ordenar la mesa para el almuerzo fuera tan difícil, el peliazabache obedeció al instante, se quito el delantal y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes posar una de sus manos en el hombro del bicolor, un forma callada de decir "suerte", cosa que en verdad necesitaría.

Una vez que quedaron solos en la cocina el único sonido presente era el caer del afilado cuchillo cada vez que cortaba a la pobre zanahoria la cual estaba siendo mutilada a una velocidad indescriptible, para luego deslizarse por el pica carnes hasta caer en un tazón repleto de otros vegetales, el japonés hizo a un lado el tazón, la ensalada ya estaba lista solo tenía que tomarla, se acerco lo suficiente como para estrechar el recipiente de cristal en sus manos y el cuchillo se planto frente a él sorprendiéndolo mientras la mano del Kinomiya se aferraba poderosamente a su ropa, tenia la vista baja por lo que sus ojos eran invisibles tapados por una sombra negra, mantuvo la calma ya esperaba una reacción así por lo que eso no lo sorprendía mucho que digamos.

- Hiwatari creí que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido, cuantas veces debo... - encaro el mayor alzando la mirada rojiza hacia el ruso, hablándole sin que él hiciera caso

- ... - para que responder era más que obvio, hasta podría decir que esta escena ya la había vivido cientos de veces y aun no se daba por vencido de llegar más lejos

Hasta ahora el plan más alternativo que tenía en mente para estar a solas con Takao era, sacar de la casa a su "guardaespaldas", cerrar todas las puertas con enormes candados y cadenas, clavar tablas en las ventanas y quedarse él enteramente sólito con SU niño, o, raptar al sobre protector y llevarlo a una casa muy, muy alejada, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, cerrar las puertas con llaves y candados poner cadenas y tapar otra vez las ventanas con enormes tablones de madera, tirar las muuchas llaves y decir que se lo comió un monstruo, bueno quizás no un monstruo, pero más o menos así iba, aun faltaba pulir algunas cosas de su "plan maestro", como la excusa por la desaparición de Heero, pero es que decir que se lo trago una ballena tampoco era muy creíble, solo algunos ajustes y ya estaría casi listo.

La vista del Hiwatari estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no percibió el momento en el que el peligris lo estaba apuntando con el cuchillo moviéndolo ligeramente de atrás hacia delante mientras no paraba de hablar de dar un buen discurso del cual no estaba del todo consiente salvo la parte final que siempre era la misma, de la cual estaba más que consiente... estaba harto

- ...mientras yo este aquí NO vas a conseguirlo- finalizo posando el objeto afilado en el lavamanos en el ínterin que se quitaba el delantal para arrojarlo por ahí - andando

**-+¨+¨+¨+-**

Estar en esa posición ya lo estaba cansando de sobre manera, encogido detrás de un arbusto cuyas ramas ya estaban picoteándole la cara, dándole muchas ganas de podar al maldito arbusto pero no lo hizo por que por el momento lo estaba usando de escondite, llevaba algunas bolsas con víveres y demás elementos, bufo cansado por que la espera ya se estaba alargando más de lo previsto, observo su reloj de pulsera, media hora desde que Ray fue a la casa de Takao, tenia la entrada de la vivienda a la vista y aun no salía nadie.

Brooklyn venia hoy al país, por lo que Heero estaba más que emocionado, alterado por que todo en la casa estuviese perfecto, tendría que ir a buscarlo y dejar la casa... SOLA jejeje.

Ya lo tenia todo planeado, Ray había ido para asegurarse de que nadie más quedase, solo Takao quien estaba dormido, para su suerte, tendría que esperar a que todos se fueran, durante más de una semana fue al apartamento del chino a aprender a cocinar, ahora mostraría el fruto de su esfuerzo, una más o menos cena romántica era lo que tenía en mente, con la esperanza de que Brooklyn retrasara lo suficiente a Heero para que el pelitormenta y él pudiesen llegar al algo y si eso no funcionaba estaba la opción del "plan maestro" como ultima y desesperada alternativa.

Unos cuantos muchos minutos después y Heero salía en el auto mientras Ray acompañado de Max lo despedían fuera de la casa, en breve el automóvil se perdió tras una de las esquinas en las que volteo, entonces el ojiambarino y el rubio charlando empezaron a caminar en la dirección del arbusto, lo pasaron de largo bajo la atenta mirada del que estaba escondido, justo cuando pasaban por ahí el chino le lanzo una ultima mirada.

Debía recordar agradecerle Ray por su ayuda y comprarle un departamento nuevo pues el "casi" fuego, activo todas las alarmas contra incendios lo que hizo que todas las cosas del chico se mojaran incluyéndolos, hasta tuvieron que explicarle a los bomberos que fue lo que sucedió exactamente cuando estos acudieron al lugar derribando la puerta por que una vecina había llamado ante el sospechoso humo que salía de lugar.

Corriendo se dirigió hasta la casa, la paso de largo y entro saltando con gran agilidad una de las murallas que dan al patio trasero por donde es más fácil ingresar al hogar, atravesó el dojo y lo primero que hizo fue hacer un parada por el cuarto que pertenece al chico que lo atormenta.

Bajo la bolsa que contenía los ingredientes para realizar la cena, estiro la mano y lentamente hizo correr la puerta atendiendo que el ruido de la bisagra no despertara al chico, la habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra pero la luz proveniente del atardecer que ingresaba atraves de la puerta lograba hacer visible el desastre reinante en el cuarto, zapatos tirados por doquier, un banquillo pequeño que no vio por lo que se tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio, sin embargo para su "buena suerte" no se cayo, ropas en suelo, seguramente sucias, un completo desastre y eso que era oscuro no se imaginaba como sería si la luz fuese más potente.

En la cama entre el embrollo de sabanas y almohadas sobresalía unos mechones azulinos, apartando un poco los cobertores del lecho el cuerpo del muchacho quedo descubierto, su respiración rítmica, estaba un posición poco común, un brazo por encima de la cabeza, las piernas a rienda suelta y la camiseta algo subida dejando la libre visión de su vientre, de la boca abierta de para en par se le caía algo de baba mientras él formulaba frases sin sentido coherente, de tal cuarto tal dueño, un completo desastre tanto él como su habitación, sonrío para si al pensar eso, alargo una mano y retiro algunos rebeldes mechones que se le caían al rostro, eso le permitió admirar mejor al chico, ya ni siquiera se preguntaba como llego a sentir algo tan especial por alguien tan diferente a él, opuesto en todos los sentidos, muchas veces paso noches preguntándoselo pero no lo supo, quizás por que no había una respuesta exacta, una explicación lógica, simplemente era así, por que así debía ser y la verdad es que eso le gustaba, no pensaba cambiar nada de ello.

Salió despacio, cerro la puerta y recogió la bolsa que dejo a un lado, tenia poco tiempo por lo que debía de apresurarse, llego a la cocina e inicio el preparado de la cena, lavo sus manos, saco los ingredientes de la bola, lo vegetales, la pasta, resulta increíble pensar que después de dos semanas de aprender a cocinar lo único que podía elaborar era espaggeti con salsa, pero eso si, algo había descubierto, la paciencia del chino tiene sus limites, saco el cuchillo y empezó a cortar las verduras de forma ágil para colocarlas en la sartén caliente atendiendo a que no se quemaran, preparar la salsa solo llevaba unos minutos, el reloj de pulsera le estaba sirviendo de maravilla pues lo que mejor aprendió es que las comidas solo llevan minutos para cocinarse y no horas como él pensaba, mientras esperaba que la salsa estuviera lista puso a calentar el agua para colocar la pasta en ella.

Cada cinco segundos comprobaba el reloj, no solo para controlar el preparado de la cena si no también para estar consciente de cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que regresara su "piedra en el zapato", la salsa ya estaba a punto por lo que la retiro del fuego al tiempo que el agua había empezado a hervir, solo unos minutos y la pasta ya estaba lista par ser servida, pero antes tenía otras cosa que hacer.

Fue a preparar la mesa, estaba oscuro, prefecto, sería un cena a la luz de las velas, tomo un de los manteles y los coloco, preparo las servilletas... vino??, mnnn no, Takao no era bueno resistiendo el alcohol, fue a buscar las velas de un cajón, algunas de ellas largas, otras pequeñas las coloco en un candelabro en medio, solo faltaba una cosa... Takao.

Esa era una gran cuestión, como hacer que el pelitormenta viniera hacía él, penso por largo tiempo hasta que recordó como reaccionaba su chico cada vez que olía un aroma llamativo, o mejor dicho como restaba importancia a su presencia cada vez que olfateaba algo delicioso, pues esta ves usaría eso en su contra, tenia que hacer que el dragoncito oliera la cena, no podría resistirse, sirvió un poco de la salsa en la espátula y fue al aposento del niño, al igual que cuando entro hizo los mínimos movimientos posibles esquivando todo ese tiradero, evitando tropezarse de nuevo, se aproximo, pasando la cucharilla cerca de la nariz del chico, no obstante este no daba señales de despertar, entonces fijo sus ojos en los labios del niño, la boca abierta, apetecible y nadie ahí para detenerlo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro renegando ese pensamiento, tenía que controlarse, palpo un poco del caldo comprobando que no estuviese muy caliente, humedeció el dedo índice en el preparado y lo paso por el labio inferior del muchachito esperando una reacción, pudo ver como este poco a poco emitía ruiditos, moviéndos, su nariz buscaba la fuente de ese aroma que percibía mientras relamía su labio.

- .. que sea con papas fritas... - balbuceo hasta que de repente sus orbes azulinas se vieron pesadamente descubiertas ante el apetecible aroma y el sabor que habitaba en sus labios, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, aunque no recordaba haber dejado la puerta abierta, apoyo su cuerpo sobre uno de sus codos, ya estaba oscuro, relamió sus labios sintiendo de nuevo ese sabor agridulce, seguro Heero ya había hecho la cena.

Se levanto de la cama, estiro su cuerpo para desperezares y bostezar, dio unos pasos para dirigirse en la puerta y...

PUM¡¡

Cayo al suelo tropezándose con el banquillo

- Auch¡¡... debería ordenar mi cuarto- razono incorporándose, aun no se recuperaba del todo de su largo descanso, sus ojos apenas se abrían para ver lo que a su paso estaba entretanto rascándose la cabeza, apenas vestía su remera amarilla y unos pantalones cortos, aun entre bostezos llego a la cocina, todo en la casa estaba oscuro, demasiado y no había nadie en la cocina, pero el aroma provenía de ahí, confundido miro a todos lados, nadie.

Tenuemente una brisa cálida recorrió su cuerpo trayendo consigo nuevamente ese olor¿donde estaba todos? se pregunto mientras avanzaba a la sala, justo cuando llego sus ojos se abrieron totalmente extrañado, una mesa servida y con velas¡¡... de donde rayos había salido eso..

- Te gusta?? - sorprendió una voz detrás suyo tomándolo desprevenido, giro por acto de reflejo encontrándose con un muy sonriente bicolor

-... y Heero?? - inquirió retrocediendo ante la cercanía del chico

- no esta - con simpleza y la sonrisa más extendida contesto el bicolor acorralando al niño contra la mesa -... cenamos?- invito extendiendo la mano para guiarlo a su lugar, Takao lo miro medio raro por un segundo entonces acepto tomando la mano ofrecida

Rodearon la mesa juntos, Kai retiro el asiento para que el pelitormenta se sentara y luego trajo los platos de la cocina tomando asiento frente a él, durante ese tiempo Takao ya puso parte del mantel como servilleta sobre su cuello

- Tu lo preparaste? - pregunto curioso el ojicielo clavando el tenedor en la pasta para enrollarlo y dirigirlo en su boca de un solo mordisco, en el momento que su lengua tubo contacto con la pasta pudo percibir la ausencia de algo importante, pero trato de fingir que no era nada por lo que siguió masticando sonriendo de forma extraña - ... e-esta ... delicioso jeje

-...- el tatuado esperaba la respuesta del chico tras catar el alimento por lo que no probo el suyo, pero conocía bastante bien a Takao como para saber cuando mentía así que decidió probar un poco, enrollo la pasta en el tenedor y lo devoro, una mueca de disgusto pronto adorno su cara mientras tragaba lo más rápido posible, haciendo un sonido cuando el alimento paso por su garganta, tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo aprendiendo a elaborarlo para que el gran día llegara y se le olvidada poner la SAL¡¡¡... en definitiva ser cocinero no era lo suyo - esto da asco - resopló rendido

- Claro que no¡¡ - intervino Takao ante el pensamiento pesimista con una sonrisa - solo le falta un poco de sal

- Voy por ella - aun sin muchos ánimos el ruso se levanto para ir a la cocina, pero el nipon quería ofrecerse para ir a buscarlos ya que Kai se tomo muchas molestias en prepara la cena.

- No espera yo...

PAM¡¡ PUM¡¡..CRAS¡¡

Ambos terminaron en el suelo con los platos rotos bañados en sala y pasta, al intentar levantarse Takao perdió el equilibrio en una de sus piernas y olvido que seguía con la tela que cubría la mesa atada al cuello justo cuando estaba por alcanzar el hombro de Kai lo que causo que cayera sobre él, ambos fueron al suelo con todos los cubiertos encima y las velas que no tardaron en quemar parte del mantel antes de apagarse gracias a la salsa.

- Auch - se escucho un quejido en la oscuridad - Kai??... estas bien?

- Hnp... estas encima mío

- Ups... lo siento jejejeje

-... no es gracioso - suena la voz obviamente molesta

- Deberías verte...jejeje estas lleno de salsa jajajajaja¡¡¡

- ...

- Kai??

- Hnp

- ... neehh...mnnn

- P-Pero que demonios??¡¡... que crees que haces?¡¡

- Pruebo la salsa...

- Me lamiste¡¡

- Pues la salsa esta en tu cara¡¡¡¡... y sabe muy bien

- A si... probemos la tuya

Ya no se oyen voces hablando, solo alguno que otro sonido de movimiento, alguna que otra risita más movimiento, alguien gime... luz, de un momento a otro se ilumina todo el cuarto en un lamentable estado, huele a quemado, se ven restos de lo que alguna vez fueron platos de porcelana, algo espeso y rojo mancha gran parte del suelo una que otra vela rota de donde tal parece viene el olor a quemado, un mantel rojo y Kai encima de Takao... más velas rotas y algo de pasta, un momento ...KAI ENCIMA DE TAKAO¡¡

- Que demonios... - dice alguien una ves que el cuarto ya esta nuevamente iluminado, dejando hacer algo al suelo, al escuchar eso ambos chicos se separan con la velocidad del rayo

- Ejem... Hola Takao... Kai??- saluda el pelinaranja jovialmente detrás del mayor de los Kinomiya, siendo el único que sonríe entre los tres presentes que observan la escena.

Heero mantenía la mano puesta en el interruptor de la luz observando pasmado la escena, exceptuando el torbellino que parecía haber pasado por la sala, el hecho de que su hermanito menor, su pequeño, tierno e inocente hermanito menor estaba debajo de un maldito depravado y aprovechado chico con el torso desnudo y posiblemente si hubiesen tardado un poco más sin pantalones, se mantuvo así por un momento procesando la información que corría hasta su cabeza hasta que ambos se levantaron.

- Oigan aquí están las demás... oh... oh- no termino la frase el chino quien apenas llegaba trayendo más bolsas con comestibles quedando en la misma situación que los otros, atraparon a Kai con las manos en la masa o mejor dicho en alguna parte de la fisonomía de Takao

- Hola chicos... hermano volvieron temprano- su cara estaba roja y no solo por la salsa que tenia en ella si no también por que lo encontraran en esa situación, se abrazaba así mismo buscando con la mirada hacia donde había ido a para su camiseta

-...

- Si, el transito no era mucho... y Heero-san quería preparar la cena - contesto el pelinaranja ante la mudes de los demás - aunque ustedes se adelantaron... nehh - la mayoría estaba consciente de que con el mayor de los Kinomiya no era bueno bromear con esas cosas, pero siendo Brooklyn quien lo dijo no tenía de que preocuparse

- Si... bueno, Kai hizo la cena - el bicolor aun no respondía o daba alguna buena excusa de lo sucedido, estaba ocupado mirando a el peligris quien no se veía muy bien con ese tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y la cara roja pero muy dudosamente por vergüenza, esperaba el mejor momento para huir, tenía solo dos opciones, salir de ahí corriendo o en ataúd, hasta el momento prefería la primera opción.

- Con que Kai... ehh - ese fue el comentario que lanzo el ijisrojos, acercándose a ellos lo que representaba su señal de escape.

- Tome algunas clases - comento retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que el otro avanzaba -... es más saben que??...les traeré algunos platos de la cocina para que los prueben - dicho y hecho fue a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Iré a ayudarlo

- No¡¡... voy yo - detuvo el Kinomiya a su hermano menor con una mano entregándole la bolsa que traía consigo - no tardo... ah¡¡.. no hagan caso a lo que escuchen- finalizada la oración, fue a perderse en la penumbra del pasillo que conecta la cocina con la sala.

Lo presentes se miraron entre si, Takao quiso ir pero la mano de Ray lo detuvo quien ladeando la cabeza le indicaba que por su salud mental y física era mejor quedarse donde estaba, más pronto de lo que esperaban los ruidos y algunas que otras cosas rompiéndose se hicieron presente, voces que decían algo, que no podía entender y luego, silencio, silencio??... solo unos segundos hasta que pasos resonaron en el piso de madera, alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, era Kai quien con rapidez huía, paso de largo, se detuvo, retrocedió y planto un ligero beso en los labios del dragoncito y luego volvió a acelerar la carrera.

- VEN AQUÍ¡¡¡... NO HUYAS COBARDE, VOY A ENSEÑARTE A HACER FILETE Y TU ERES EL INGREDIENTE¡¡¡- gritando con el puño en alto también paso de largo Heero, pero se detuvo al igual que el bicolor, retrocedió y mirándolos - ...vuelvo en seguida...- los cuatro solo miraron atónitos como se marchaba corriendo como bestia para dar alcance al "casi" violador de la santidad de su hermanito.

**-+¨+¨+¨+-**

Ya llevaban casi cuatro veces repasando el piso de madera y aun no salían los restos de salsa que quedaron en ella, metió el trapeador en la cubeta de agua, la humedeció y volvió a pasarla por el piso, ya tenia llagas en sus manos y estaba cansándose.

- Que rayos le puso Kai a la salsa?? - pregunto Max con el trapeador en la mano izquierda sobándose algunas gotas de sudor con la otra

- No se... pero sabia bien, aunque no tenía sal - sonrío el nipon ante el recuerdo de la pasada noche repasando el suelo con el trapo pero se detuvo cuando el pecoso se acerco a él

- Oye... que sucedio con Kai y tu hermano??

- Mnn - penso el chico posando su dedo índice en el labio inferior - creo que llegaron a una especie de acuerdo... sabes? no lo entendí muy bien - concluyo encogiendo sus hombros sin darle mayor importancia al tema

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Ray observaba sonriente la imagen que se tendía ante él, en tanto a Brooklyn se le caía un gota en la frente

- Vamos Hiwatari¡¡... hasta mi abuela corta ese filete con más rapidez - con los brazos cruzados y dando repiquetes con la punta de uno de los pies al suelo ordena Heero a un bicolor vestido con un delantal rosa cortando la chuleta en cuestión - si vas a cocinar algo para mi hermano, más te vale que sea algo decente

- Ya entendí... - contesto de mala gana

- Perdón... que dijiste ??

- Dije... que entendí - con un gesto o mejor dicho un intento de sonrisa muy, muy mal fingida lo miro viendo que el ex-entrenador y ahora mentor suyo esperaba que terminara la frase - ...entendi, _zenzei_

_-Finito-  
_

* * *

No pregunten de donde salió semejante idea, solo se que de repente esta retorcida y nada cuerda cabecita la formulo y eh aquí el resultado un GRAN fics... jejejejeje XD, además de que esto es parte de un campaña personal de tortura a Kai en forma física psicológica o cualquier otra manera de hacer que haga cosas estúpidas por el amor a mi niño bonito, es decir, a TAKAITOOOO¡¡¡¡ jajajaja¡¡¡¡

Yo se estoy loca u.u no es necesario que lo digan. Bueno me despido de ustedes

Gracias a todas las personas que perdieron su preciado tiempo leyendo este mal intento de historia, y también gracias por sus comentarios

_**ADIOS SAYONARA GAMBATE **_


	2. Antojo Nocturno

**Declaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece más bien a su Autor Aoki Takao

**Aclaración** decidí que esto será una serie de historias en la que nuestro (no voy a decir héroe por que de eso no tiene nada ¬¬) pervertido amigo… usa sus "habilidades" tanto en la cocina como en otras "cosas", para conseguir lo que quiere…

"_A_**n**_t_**o**_j_**o **_N_**o**_c_**t**_u_**r**_n_**o**_" _

- Kai...??

- Z...Z..z..z

- ...

- ...Z...Z...z..z

- Kai...??¡¡¡- zarandea uno de los hombros desnudos del chico que le da la espalda

- Hnp

- Estas dormido??

- No, estaba roncando por diversión

-...

- Z...z..z

- Que tiene de divertido roncar??

- Si estaba dormido idiota¡¡¡

-...

... minutos después

- Kai??... estas dormido??

- Si te digo que si¿me dejaras dormir?

- Si

- Estoy dormido

- MENTIROSO¡¡¡... entonces no responderías

-...

-Kai??...

-...

-KAI¡¡¡¡

- AHHHGG ... QUE??¡¡¡

- Estabas durmiendo??

- SI¡¡¡... ahora duérmete tu también

- Es que no puedo

- Cómo que no puedes cierra tus ojos y ya esta ¡¡¡

- Si pero.. estuve pensado...

- Y tuviste que elegir este momento??

- Es enserio¡¡... pense, cuando comíamos esta mañana - se aproxima hasta poner su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro - hace tiempo que no lo hacemos

-Hnp

- Por que no lo hacemos ahora??

- Takao... son las tres de la mañana

- Y??

- No quiero estoy cansado, debo trabajar mañana

- Por favorrr¡¡¡¡

- No

-Kai¡¡¡¡

- Si tanto quieres hacerlo, hazlo tu solo

- Kaiiiii¡¡¡... no quiero, para eso estas tu, eres mi novio no??

-...

- Kai...

- ... es que solo para eso me quieres - esta vez se gira a verlo

- No... pero...

- Pero nada, duérmete es tarde

-Oh vamos¡¡¡... yo voy a ayudarte para que no te canses

- Eso dijiste la ultima vez y termine haciendo todo el trabajo

- Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor¡¡¡¡¡

- TAKAO CIERRA LA BOCA¡¡¡

- QUIERO QUE LO HAGAMOS AAAHHHOORAAAA¡¡¡¡¡

- Takao no voy a hacer un pastel de chocolate a las tres de la mañana¡¡¡¡

- Mnnn... si lo haces, podríamos hacer algo más... después

-...

- Que dices eh?

- Me estas sobornando??

- No... solo digo que la torta lleva su tiempo para cocinarse y mientras tanto tu y yo podríamos... no se

-...

- Kai??... donde vas??

- A buscar los ingredientes, te espero en la cocina

_-_**F**_i_**n**_i_**t**_o- _

Jejejejeje... nñUU... no pregunten que se me paso por la cabeza cuando hice esto nñ... por que ni yo lo se jejejeje... solo, paso

Pero ahora sabemos por que Kai aprendió a cosinar para preparar torta de chocolate...¬¬...aprovechado

No me molestare si no lo leen, es más, créanme que entiendo por que... pero bueno

Agradecimientos por los reviews en el capi anterior:

**Senshi-san **(Senshi Hisaki Radien): Como que te fustro¡¡¡¡...deveria de haberte aliviadooo... que el beso se frustrara, lamentablemente la escena en la oscuridad mnnn…TToTT no pude frustrarla¡¡¡¡… apuesto a que el puso las velas apropósito…para luego apagarlas y para que asi yo no pudiera ver naada como para detenerlo¡¡¡¡…MALDITO ASTUTO (ni creas ¬¬)…por suerte llego Heero…ahhh lo adoró.. él es mi héroe¡¡¡…PROTEGAMOS A TAKAO DE LA PESTE…digo.. KAII¡¡¡ … nos leemos.

**P****hoenix: **Que bueno que te gusto nñUU…jejeje…a mi no me sorprende que no sepa cocinar, jajajaja¡¡¡¡…. Por que no es perfecto¡¡¡… ya fue vencido una vez.. primero por mi Takaito y ahora por la comida¡¡¡¡ jajajaja… y su "plan maestro", es Kai no??... (se nota que dudo de su capacidad mental XD) estaba DESEPERADO por estar a solas…es normal que no "piense" con claridad …gracias por leerme

**GadissGrayword : **la curiosidad mato al gato¡¡¡… bueno a ti no te mato XD…pero al menos te dio algo de risa jejeje nñUU…seee a mi también me gusta la idea del hermano protector, es que no veo a Heero de brazos crusados cuando Kai le pone la mete la mano a su hermanito… bueno aquí heero no aparece…pero planeo que en la proxima historia seee… con una muy buena persecución jajajaja nñUU

**Jery-chan** (jery Hiwatari): te gusto??...sabes enverdad me sorprende que aalguien le haya gustado ehh… que bueno…jaaa Kai como filete… tostado y bien asado jajajaja…para la cenaaa mmmuajajajaja¡¡¡¡…a mi me gusta la idea, cortarlo en muchos pedazos jajajaja XD… y pos creo que el acuerdo al que llegar es que debe cocinar algo "comestible" si quiere estar con Takao jejejeje.

Pos Bieen eso es todo amigoosss

Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en leerlo ç

ADIOS SAYONARA GAMBATEEEE, Kai….¬¬…. Esta vez te saliste con la tuya…pero la próxima MUUUAJAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡


	3. Queridísimo Dios

Advertencia: Shounen ai (se entiende no??)

Disclaimer: Beyblade es mío y me pagan muchisimo dinero por hacer esto

Aclaraciones:

- Hola – conversación normal

"_Hola_" pensamientos

Hola. descripción

Pues ya saben, estas son una series de historias en las que Kai hace todo lo posible por estar con Takao siempre y cuando le pueda sobrevivir a su sobre-protector hermano

**Q**u**e**r**i**d**o** D**i**o**s**

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

_-------------- El Armario------------_

- Kai?

-...

- Kai... !!

- Que?

- Que hacemos aquí?

- "Hacemos"?... me suena a manada

- PERVERTIDO!!!... no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso

- De que rayos estas hablando?

- De-de... de "eso"¡¡¡... mamad... esa cosa que hacen los bebés cuando se alimentan del pecho de sus madres¡¡

- Mamad... IDIOTA¡¡¡... yo dije "manada"

- Ohhh...

-...

-Y... entonces... ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-...- "_ ...aquí vamos de nuevo_ "- "Hacemos"... me suena a...

- No lo digas!!... no uses esa palabra... me confundes

-... y dicen que yo soy el pervertido - susurró _"es mi don natural"_

- Que dijiste?

- Que esto no es divertido

- Y entonces que hacemos aquí!!... Y no me vengas con eso de que oyes una mana... lo que sea que signifique esa palabra

-...- "_Dios dime...¿por qué no le diste un cerebro decente!!?" _- cuando digo "me suena" quiero decir que me parece que exageras, no que oigo algo

- Ohhh...

-...

-Kai?

-...

-Kai?!!

-Hnp

- Porqué esta oscuro aquí?

-...

-Kai!!

-...

- Kai!! Me oyes!!

- Lamentablemente - "_Dime Dios... ¿estabas muy apurado a la hora de darle un cerebro?_ "

- Y...??... porqué esta oscuro?

- Por que no hay luz... genio

- Así que esta oscuro

- Te recuerda algo... tú cabeza quizás?

- Porqué habría de recordarme a mi cabeza?

- Pues esta tan oscura y vacía como este endemoniado cuarto -_"Recuérdame que me llevo a hacerme su novio"_

- Mnn... pues más bien se parece a tú cuarto, aunque le falta la cama, siempre estamos ahí, además no hay tanta ropa como aquí

- ...- esboza una sonrisa _"ahora recuerdo que razón me llevo a serlo"_ - es porqué este es un armario, pero podemos usar la ropa como cama si quieres - dijo en tono sugestivo _"tiene un lindo trasero"_

- Ka-Kai?... quita tu mano¡¡¡-...

- De donde?- _"cuando se sonroja tiene una carita linda"_

- De mi trasero!!!

- ...- _" tiene una linda voz cuando gime"_

- Porqué estamos escondidos en este armario?

-...-_"pero tiene un muy feo hermano... y de muy mal carácter... de donde saca que yo me aprovecho de su hermano... _"-... desgraciado... lo quisiera ver...

- Kai!!!

- Castrado!!... es decir encerrado... me quede encerrado

- Ohh... y no tienes la llave?

- No

- Y que es eso que tienes en la mano...?- apunta a un manojo de llaves en una de las manos del mayor

- Ehh?- se escucha pequeños pedazos de metal estrellarse contra el piso - yo no tengo nada

- Y que fue eso?

- Un grillo... - aseguro rápido- ... muy ...desafinado

- Los grillos no suenan así

- Claro que si - "_No me vengas a hacerse el inteligente ahora_ " - muy bien ahora en lo que estabamos - se aproxima a él, lo toma por la cintura y un poco más abajo

- Qe-que?- se hunde en la ropa de los percheros hasta quedar contra la pared

- Vamos a hacer lo mismo que hacemos cuando estamos en mi cuarto - "_antes de que tu hermano lo quemara... pues esta muy equivocado si con eso piensa que va a mantenerme en el celibato "_

- Eres un... - estaba apunto de decir entre risas cuando el movimiento de una llave ingresar por la cerradura de la puerta desde el otro lado llamo la atención de ambos

- Takao alguien más tiene la copia de la llave- "_que no sea él... que no sea él... cualquiera menos él... que sea mi abuelo¡¡¡ _"

- Heero... este es su armario

- ... _- "Ahhh es la guarda ropa de Lucifer¡¡... y no hablo de mi abuelo "_ intento alejarse del peliazul, pero con toda la ropa lo único que logro es que sus brazos se enredaran más hasta quedar en una posición muy indecorosa, la puerta se abre permitiendo la entrada de la luz y alguien más

- Abuelo has visto mi camisa roj... - se detiene y sus ojos rojos se abren enfocando la imagen, ropa tirada en el suelo, la espalda de alguien que reconoce muy bien, encima de un pequeño cuerpo con la ropa desarreglada y algo agitado... su hermano... su pequeño inocente hermano.. debajo de- TÚ!!

- Ayúdame Dios

0 -:- **0** -:- 0

- Querido Dios...

- Mas alto Hiwatari no te escucho!!

- Queridísimo Dios!!!... ayúdame a no incurrir en el pecado... - silenció negando con la cabeza

- Continúa...¡¡- golpeándolo en el hombro a lo que este le miro mal

- A no ser muy divertido

- Ejem..- carraspea- que dijiste?

- A no ser muy pervertido - "_es lo mismo _"- Ayúdame a ser un buen cuñado

PUMM

- Auch!! - un mano en la cabeza sobándose el golpe "_maldito abusador... ni siquiera dije algo malo" _- Ayúdame a ser un buen hermano, con los que me rodean

- Mejor

- Y no tocar a la inconsciente manito de otro

- No fue así como lo escribí... lee de nuevo

Mira de nuevo el papel arrugado y refunfuña un millón de cosas... vuelve a su posición de rezo, arrodillado en el dojo con las manos juntas, el papel en el suelo y Heero detrás suyo con los brazos cruzados escuchando

- Ayúdame a no incurrir en el pecado... A no tocar al inocente hermanito de "otro" ...

-...

- Termine - se levanta

- Ese no es el final - lo empuja de nuevo al suelo, léelo completo

- ...- "_Cuanto lo odio_" - Y bendice a Heero... Amén

- Amén

**F**. i . **n** . i . **t** . o

Bueno espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido con esto... solo fue hecho con ánimos de sacar alguna que otra sonrisa

Y después de mucho estoy de vuelta... un poco retrasada pero de vuelta, espero poder actualizar más seguido.. en verdad lo siento... y pues ya me ven... se que fui muy mala... pero también se que ustedes serán muy buenos y no dejaran de dejarme comentarios verdad?? Jejeje yo se que no

Saben cual fue la mejor parte la del final jajaja... adoro cuando Heero hace de la s suyas

Agradecimiento por los reviews:

Phoenix: Uno no necesita imaginación para ver a Kai sediento ante semejantes encantos... ahí es donde se ve que Takaito también tiene su as debajo de la manga a la hora de conseguir algo jejeje... y pos este fue más o menos largo aunque no tanto... pero es que me estoy quedando sin imaginación (razón por la cual aún no actualizo Who is in the shade) y me faltan ideas además que estoy más ocupadita nnUU... y yo que pensaba que las vacaciones eran para descansar... resulto ser todo lo contrario TT.TT... bueno de todos modos gracias por tu comentario... siempre me anima mucho y espero que este capi también te guste

NeKO-gIrLcHaN:Pues aquí esta la conti... no muy larga, pero la falta de inspiración esta agarrándome mal, hace bastante que no la tengo, por eso tarde en actualizar, pero ya ves que llegue... tarde pero llegue... creo que esta es la primera vez que te leo en una de mis historias.. es un gusto conocerte, muchas gracias por el comentario, anima mucho, enserio.. espero que este capi te guste y espero volver a saber de ti... siempre es bueno conocer a alguien más.

Senshi Hisaki Raiden: Seee... lo deje salirse con la suya TT.TT... creo que me golpee la cabeza en ese momento... pero ahora noo¡¡¡... jajaja... Kai se va a meter en el celibato Muajajajaja... no estaría mal... y si... siempre digo que Kai no puede ser más estúpido cuando viene y hace algo que me demuestra todo lo contrario jajajajaja... y yo realmente no puedo perdonarlo por amar a MI niño bonito... creo que eso me hace odiarlo más aun... pero que sentido tendría mi vida si dejara de odiarlo...pero ya todos sabemos por que Kai aprende a cocinar cosas dulces... es un maldito... al que me gusta hacer sufrir... hoy me levante y dije, hace mucho que no lo hago lamentar sus existencia y guala¡¡¡...esto surgió jajaja... gracias por el comentario amiga ... espero que este también te haya gustado

GadissGrayword:PERSECUCION¡¡¡¡... o siii... bueno aquí no hubo mucha... pero de nuevo aprecio Heerooo¡¡¡... y eso si es bueno, para torturar un poco a Kai... creo que después de esto puedo considerar hacerlo sacerdote jajajaja... Kai de sacerdote... jajajaja, al menos ahí ya no surgirán las razones poderosas para ponerse a cocinar a las tres de la mañana (más vale que no surjan)... pero por si acaso también metemos a Heero jejeje para que lo mantenga a raya... gracias por el comentario no leemos

DANHK : Pedir que Kai no se pase... es lo mismo que pedir que Voltaire se vista de Santa en Navidad... ES IMPOSIBLE... pero Súper Protector Heero esta ahí¡¡¡...para salvar a su hermanito ... pero lamentablemente es imposible evitar que el sea un depravado… ni siquiera Súper Heero (me encanta el sobrenombre XD) puede evitar que Kai desee a su pequeño hermanito u.uUU…pues bien el único que se ve tierno entre los dos es Takaito... bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi también... gracias por tu comentario y nos andamos leyendo... Ok?

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto

ADIOSSAYONARA GANBATEEE¡¡¡ ( Metamos a Kai al celibatooo¡¡¡)


End file.
